


Lux Et Tenebrae

by stargazer (Akariorukidea)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hero!Roman, M/M, but they are not superheroes, but yeah, hero!virgil, i wanted to try something as well, i won't tag more because i'll spoil the plot if i do lol, logan and patton also have powers, my inner virgil is always wide awake lmao, not sure how dark but dark, overpowered au, superhero au, this might get dark also, you'll get it once I get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akariorukidea/pseuds/stargazer
Summary: One was darkness; a vigilant guardian of the night and the damnation of the ill intended.The other was light; a valiant knight of the day and the savior of the wronged.Apart they were amazing, but together they were phenomenal. Now the tricky part was to get both to see past their differences and understand that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've joined the Sanders Sides fandom awhile ago but I never really had the guts to try writing anything major out of it so, I hope you enjoy it? Idk I literally cooked this idea while walking home from work and been workin' on it since I arrived home, so I hope whoever reads it will enjoy. 
> 
> Two things though: 1) I'm not the most consistent person with updates, so I apologize in advance for that. 2) I'm not an english native speaker, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes here and there, although I try to make it as imperceptible as possible. If anyone is up to beta this, I appreciate it. Aaaand apologize in advance, again.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

His feet hit the pavement softly while he walked down the path he was so familiar with. A cheery tune escaped his lips in the form of whistling, and he didn’t really seem bothered by how late it was. His friends had offered to pay him a taxi, but he refused, assuring them that it wasn’t that long of a walk and they would be wasting money needlessly. They were not convinced, but after he told them he would text as soon as he arrived home, they seemed to ease out considerably. He had no idea what had gotten into them that night, they were usually so laid back? How unusual.

The young man continued his trekking without any care, but after a few minutes, an unsettling feeling bloomed inside his stomach, causing him to frown and look around briefly, only to find nothing but empty streets and a flickering light-post. He swallowed thickly, beginning to regret not having accepted his friends’ suggestion. He was not one to be paranoid, but that feeling was becoming a bit too intense for him to simply ignore it.

Brown eyes continued to scan his surroundings as his pace quickened, and his heart began hammering viciously against his ribcage once he spotted movement in the street by the corner of his eyes, accompanied by the sound of footsteps that didn’t match his own. _It’s just normal people, Sanders. Chill out_. He told himself in an attempt of calming his nerves down, but when even more steps echoed along with the new ones and started to grow closer, despair hit him like a bullet. He dared to take a peek over his shoulder, to at least try to understand what was happening, and his hammering heart felt like it froze for a second when he spotted four men wearing suspicious clothing and looks practically drilling a hole into his head.

He _definitely_ should have caught that taxi.

Without hesitating further, he turned back ahead and started to run, only to hear more feet hitting the pavement behind him and the angry shouts of the men hot on his heels, all demanding him to stop if he wanted to make this ‘easier for himself’. He didn’t listen, he only ran as the adrenaline pumped wildly through his veils and forced his body to move, even if running was never his thing. His mind was on overdrive, and he kept looking around in search of someone to call for help or even a place to enter and hide himself, but the streets were absolutely deserted. He knew it was late, but even in the late hours their city used to have at least a bit of movement, why in the only night he needs help, there’s absolutely no one to help?! What a moment to be unlucky!

He made a sharp turn by the end of one of the streets and immediately spotted an alley formed in between two average-sized buildings. He forced his legs towards the alley, sure the shortcut would buy him some time, or even have somewhere to hide from the men chasing him like a trashcan, but his heart dropped once he entered the alley to find absolutely _nothing_. No trashcans, no boxes, and no way out. It was a dead end.

Panting, he tried to turn around and continue running, but it was too late; the group of suspicious men had already caught up to him and were by the entrance of the alley, all smiling smugly while he stared at them like deer in the headlights. One pulled a sizable knife from inside his jacket, while other removed a bat from his waist and the remaining ones cocked guns that he didn’t see them pull due being too panicked before the gigantic butchering knife being pointed at him.

“What a pity, the little rabbit was met with a point of no return,” the man with the knife sneered, stepping closer and having the others to follow suit. “And right when it was getting fun!”

“W-what do you want?!” He demanded desperately, stepping back as the men stepped forward, “Look, you can just take everything. Phone, wallet, all of it. I don’t care. Just don’t hurt me, please.”

The man cackled, which caused a shiver to rack down his spine, “As if I need these frivolous things! I’m looking for some fun, and you are going to be it.”

“F-fun? What do you even mean—” he interrupted himself with a gasp as his eyes widened with realization, the grim news he had watched in the early morning before getting to work immediately flashing before his eyes, “You are that guy from the news, aren’t you?” He questioned, having the man to stop in place and cock his head to the side, that crazed unsettling smile never leaving his lips, “The maniac who has been kidnapping people and torturing them to death?”

“Maniac? You wound me, beauty.” The man snickered, being mimicked by his companions, “I’m merely a man of eccentric tastes. Now come quietly, we don’t want to make this messier than it has to be.”

His back finally touched the wall in which had condemned him, and his panting immediately intensified. Is this how he was going to die? But he still had so much to do! He was going to visit his parents in the next weekend, and he promised Joan he would take them and Talyn to a new theater that had just recently opened in the center of the city. He never got to adopt a dog, he never got to finish college, he hadn’t even found love! How could he die now? No. _It was unfair_.

The men stepped closer, all smiles and menacing postures. His panic increased tenfold, “N-No! Stay away!”

But he was not being heard. Those were not men that had any ounce of decency in their flesh; monsters who knew little to nothing regarding the significance of mercy. They were a pack of hyenas, all giggling maniacally while approaching the petrified prey that could do nothing but shake in place as it awaited arrival of death. He would die, and it would be slow… and terribly painful. _I’m going to die._

It was then, right before his very eyes, that a black vortex erupted from nothing; ripping the air as it swirled idly in place and caused the approaching men to come to a halt. The maniac with the knife lost his smile, once again tilting his head and seeming confused. The men behind him, however, all wore terrified expressions on their faces.

“ _Now now, when the cat’s away the mice come out to play, huh?_ ” A distorted, distant voice echoed through the alley, shocking everyone in it “ _You people seriously love to get me on the worst of my moods._ ”

“B-boss. We need to go.” One of the maniac’s henchmen squeaked, causing the man to look at him with a frown, “This is bad news, this is real bad news.”

“ _Leaving right after my arrival? Now that’s just rude,_ ” a figure stepped out of the vortex of shadows, surprising the men and causing them to step back in alarm, “You don’t get to throw a party in my city without my permission, fellas.”

All the men but the maniac and the frightened one still standing by the wall, shrieked fearfully. The newcomer smirked, watching amusedly as the terrified men tried to exit the alley, only to have their path blocked by a thick black wall of darkness that towered menacingly over them.

“No one is leaving,” the mysterious man announced darkly, losing his smile and glowering at the maniac, who seemed to finally understand the severity of the situation as his eyes widened in fear before the stony expression hidden behind that velvet black mask, “What is your name?”

The victim blinked back to reality, “W-who? Me?”

“Certainly ain’t talking with Mr. Noodles-for-brains over here.” He gestured vaguely towards the frozen killer.

“Uh… Right, I’m T-Thomas,” He answered shakily, still trying to wrap his head around everything that was going on, “Thomas Sanders.”

“Alright then T, I’ll need you to close your eyes now,” he requested while tendrils of darkness continued to languidly lick at the black leather of his trench-coat, eyes shining a bright purple as he broke into a lopsided grin, “We don’t need you to see how truly _messy_ this will turn out to be, now do we?”

Knowing better than to disobey the man, Thomas immediately began to close his eyes… but he still caught sight of the scenario around them becoming distorted and something big and black taking shape by the man’s side, which clearly caused the men’s screams to become even louder and more terrified.

Then, it was a symphony of horrors as his savior did god-knows-what to the criminals. Thomas shivered as the screams went from horrified to agonized; straight up begging for ‘it’ to stop midst horrifying growls that sounded far too beastly to belong to any living creature he ever got to study. He heard nothing of his savior’s husky voice, but he actually counted the seconds until that morbid music came to and end. Exact 48 seconds.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Thomas blinked his eyes open, looking around in alarm and finding all four men lying on the floor; one clearly unconscious while the other three had their eyes wide open, orbits rolled all the way up and foaming through their mouths while muttering incoherent words that Thomas didn’t bother trying to understand. He moved his gaze from the pack of idiots to the man standing idly nearby, who now wore an expression of boredom in his face while he stared at the downed men.

“I… Thank you… Thank you so much, but…” Thomas started, causing the other to direct his attention towards him, “What did you do to them?”

He shrugged, “Nothing they didn’t deserve. Been a while since I last came across the nasty ones,” another frown etched his features behind the purple fringe, “didn’t miss ‘em.”

Thomas felt his breathing beginning to normalize, “You are… _him_ , right?” He inquired reluctantly, “The shadow master everyone’s been talking about?”

“Shadow master?” He chuckled hoarsely, running lean ringed fingers through his hair, “That’s a stretch, I thought they had already come up with something to call me?”

“Y-Yes… Is just…” Brown eyes focused on the swirling darkness surrounding the vigilante, never really letting him go from its somber embrace, “… My own interpretation?”

“Right, well, you don’t have to worry. Those guys won’t be bothering you or anyone else ever again—”

“ _For the love of everything that is pure and sacred, when will you stop doing this_?!” A booming voice interrupted the shadow master’s words, immediately causing him to close his eyes and click his tongue in annoyance.

“If you had tried using that goddamned super speed of yours more efficiently and had gotten here in time, I wouldn’t even have left my place, dude,” he looked up towards someone and cocked an eyebrow, “Is being slow as a snail a requirement for being ‘super’?”

Thomas followed his savior’s gaze only to gasp, not expecting spot _both_ of the most renowned superheroes in history in the flesh for the first time in his life during that night.

The hero leapt from the rooftop, effortlessly landing on the ground with a loud _thump_. He scowled at the other and crossed his strong arms against his broad chest; his expression clearly dissatisfied behind the white mask, “I was saving _people_ from a _burning building_ , not rescuing a cat from a tree. Being omnipresent is not one of my gifts, Dark Overlord.”

Purple eyes rolled yet again, “It’s Dark _Phantom_ , Princey. And I know what you were doing, I don’t care. What matters is that I solved this and I get to return to my ‘evil lair’ as you so kindly named it, so if you excuse me, I have a nap to resume.”

After briefly waving to Thomas and sticking his tongue to the other, Phantom was engulfed by his shadows and vanished from sight, causing Thomas to blink repeatedly as his mind tried to wrap itself around what his eyes had just witnessed. The remaining hero, however, could only sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath, “Why do you even ask me to get your name right if you insist on getting mine wrong, you damn vixen?”

“Uh?” Thomas looked up to him, causing the hero to open a bright smile towards him and immediately lose his annoyed stance.

“Ah, my dear civilian! I most humbly apologize for my lateness,” he stepped forward and proceeded to scan Thomas for injuries, “Are you hurt anywhere? I have already called the authorities, they should be here at any second. What would be your name?”

“Thomas…” He repeated, flushing slightly at the hero’s proximity. He didn’t seem _that tall_ in television, “I’m fine, Mr. Supernova. Phantom arrived before they could do anything…”

“I see, I’m the most joyous then.” ‘Supernova’ smiled warmly at Thomas, which caused him to smile back almost instantaneously. Something about the man just… irradiated positivity. “I’ll see to it that you are properly delivered to the paramedics, just so they can be sure you are truly alright, since you just went through quite the scare,” the hero then turned to the men sprawled across the floor, his expression becoming grim, “I would very much prefer if you didn’t continue to witness this show of horrors any longer.”

“Right, yeah… Thank you.”

A large hand came to rest on the small of his back and soon he was being steered towards the exit of the alley, doing his best to don’t look in the direction of his fallen attackers. In order to avoid doing so, he allowed his mind to wander, trying to process all that had happened in a span of a hour during that night, all because he decided not to catch a damn taxi.

 ** _He almost died._** He had almost died, only to be saved by no one less than the _Dark Phantom_ ,one of the most feared and respected heroes in all of history. Not only that, but he also had gotten to meet in person the _Supernova Prince_ , who was on the same level of respect and power as the Phantom. Both had been minor heroes before a big incident broke out a few months ago and got them working together despite their differences. The outcome of this event happened to shock not only their city, but also the entire world, as both heroes just happened to show what they were truly capable of, and whyone should think twice before attempting to get to their bad side.

They were practically  _gods_ in the eyes of many, and Thomas had just been saved by both of them.

Maybe he wasn’t that unlucky after all.


	2. Amber Amarlyllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thick mist happens to be clouding the better judgement of the sun and the moon, so it's time for the stars to step in and guide them out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. And only a week late. w h e e z e
> 
> Enjoy and forgive spelling mistakes. I'm doing my #VeryBest.
> 
> WARNING: Open swearing, mild description of graphic violence.

“Insufferable!” He huffed, throwing himself on the couch and scowling at the ceiling, “Can you believe he had the gal of calling me out for being ‘slow’? I was saving countless helpless people from a fiery death, for crying out loud!”

 A small laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen, “I’ll guess that means you happened to see Mr. Phantom again?”

 “Yeah I did, and I would give anything to change that.” The hero sighed heavily, shoving one of the fluffy cream colored cushions against his face, “The criminals he stopped were ruffians of the worst kind, but still doesn’t justify the state he left them. The mental institution he keeps sending these men is reaching its limit, soon I will have nowhere else to place these criminals whose brains turned into mush!”

 There was a huffing noise of disapproval this time, “I really don’t like these techniques of his, Roman. Are you sure you two can’t just sit down and talk about this?”

 “Sit down and _talk_?” Roman sat up on the couch with an exasperated expression, “Patton, are you out of your mind? There’s no such thing as ‘talking’ with that emo nightmare!”

 “Now you are just being dramatic, Ro,” Patton showed up by the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the doorway, and Roman soon detected a glint of amusement shinning in those bright blue eyes behind the rounded glasses, “You know better than anyone that communication is key for anything to work out, and this situation is not an exception.”

 “But he’s just… Impossible to talk to!” Roman groaned, rubbing his eyes and resting against the couch’s backrest, “He’s always being snappy, not to mention that annoying habit of his of rolling his eyes to everything I say! I have no idea how people can consider such a person a hero. He is a much better fit for the category of villains, if you ask me.”

 Patton shot the hero a disapproving look, which immediately caused him to wince. “That was unfair, kiddo. You know nothing of Mr. Phantom to just go ahead and lower him to the same level as the terrible people you fight everyday.”

 “But Pat—”

 “I know you are upset,” the petite man sat by his side on the couch and placed a placating hand on top of one of Roman’s arms, which happened to be resting on top of his thighs, “And I know he may be a bit difficult to deal with, but you need to understand people will be different and everyone has their own demons they deal with everyday. If anything, this boy has had a rough time his entire life, which caused him to become so… negative, but he still chose the same path as you did, to be a hero, when other people choose to become bad for much less.”

 Roman felt a soothing feeling travel throughout his entire body, successfully calming his nerves down, which were already starting to cause a raise on his body temperature. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them to meet Patton’s calm smile, “But the way he acts… This is no hero way of dealing with things, Pat.”

 “I’m definitely not a big fan of his methods, but he does use them to _save innocents,_ Roman. Just like you do. You can’t forget that,” Patton squeezed his arm softly, feeling relieved that Roman’s body temperature had stabilized, “He’s still someone you can count on helping you to keep this city safe, and you know the two of you became very important to all these people, so you will be a great dummy if you just go ahead picking fights with someone that is being helpful.”

 The hero released a defeated sigh and crossed his arms while a petulant pout formed on his lips, “I guess, but he’s still rude.”

 “And you’re a big baby,” Patton booped his nose and giggled once Roman directed him an offended look, “both of you have issues to work out, so don’t hold it so hard against him.”

 “Right…” The pout dissolved as Roman’s expression became one of confusion once he thoughtfully looked through the gigantic window in the living room, which offered a breathtaking sight of the night sky and the bustling city bellow, “I just… don’t get him, you know? I thought he would be a bit more friendly after we joined forces to defeat Desolation, but he’s just as cold and uninviting as always, not to mention absurdly infuriating.”

 “Oh so you _were_ expecting him to warm up to you,” Patton grinned at this, causing the hero to narrow his impossibly green eyes at his friend.

 “That is preposterous. I expect nothing but hissy fits and disrespectful comebacks from that heathen.”

 Patton openly laughed at that, shaking his head and getting up from the couch, “This is adorably amusing, but I need to finish dinner. You sit here and think about what I told you, yes?”

 Roman opened his mouth to argue that there was absolutely nothing to think about, but Patton had already vanished through the kitchen’s entrance. The hero huffed angrily and laid back on the couch again, hugging one of the cushions against his chest and frowning at the white ceiling.

 As much as he despised the Dark Phantom, Patton had never been wrong in the advices he gave, so maybe — and let’s put a big emphasis on the ‘maybe’ here — he could get along with the twisted hero. Wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

* * *

“If I see that idiot’s face again I swear I’ll sock him right on that infuriating chiseled chin of his.”

 Dark blue eyes moved from the book being currently read as he peered at his friend, who had just arrived via portal of darkness and went straight towards the fridge. A brow shot upwards while he regarded Phantom huff and throw himself on the nearest seat — which happened to be an old armchair —, popping the beer bottle open and taking a long swig. Once his mask vanished in a puff of black smoke the scowl etching his features was more than evident, which almost caused the watching man to roll his eyes.

 “I take your little rescue didn’t end as impeccably as expected?”

 “It’s that prince asshole again, Logan! He’s everywhere I go, I can’t even try to do my ‘job’,” he emphasized his sarcasm via air quotes, “without having him showing up and lecturing me about what is right and wrong on how I treat the twisted criminals I deal with.”

 “Well, Virgil, if you take in consideration that the Supernova Prince is, just like you, a valuable individual that vouches for this city’s safety, then it is to be expected that he would want to know all of what it’s going on, no?” Logan efficiently pointed out, turning his attention back to his book.

 “But that’s the damn point! He can’t!” Phantom, or Virgil as Logan had previously addressed him, groaned, “He even pointed that out, that he was saving people from a burning building or whatever. I don’t go after him telling him how to solve his situations, so why the fuck is he has the right to be all over me?!”

 Logan turned a page and continued his reading, but he replied anyway, “You are more than aware that ‘Princey’, as you so curiously insist to call him, is not a fan of your… ‘drastic measures’, so to speak.”

 “The dudes were fucked up rapists that tortured victims until death and then ate their dead bodies, why in hell would _anyone_ want idiots like this to don’t suffer for everything they’ve done?” Virgil retorted irritably, causing Logan to raise his look to meet the other’s once again; his blank expression unharmed.

 “Well, I couldn’t care less if you tormented such despicable barbarians until dissolved grey matter exploded their craniums into smithereens, but Supernova does not share of my lack of, as you would say, ‘fucks to give’, so it’s obvious that he would never accept the way you solve your ‘situations’.”

 Virgil scoffed at that, “So what? He’s going to try and ‘babysit’ me every single time, just so he’s sure I’m not killing anyone? That’s stupid.”

 “You decided on this path for yourself, Virgil,” Logan pointed out firmly, closing his book and fixing his glasses, “and you must understand that, even though you’d like to do whatever it is that you want to do, there are certain aspects of what it means to be a ‘true hero’ in the eyes of the crowds, so perhaps it’s time for you to take these aspects in consideration and abide to them.”

 Virgil lowered his bottle and narrowed his now mismatched eyes — one of a dull purple and the other of a blue so clear it appeared gray — at Logan, “Is it just me or you are taking his side?”

 “It’s just you,” Logan said as matter-of-factly, “Like I just said, I can’t bring myself to care for whatever you wish to do while battling wrongdoers, but if you are going to sit here and complain about how your ‘bright counterpart’ continues to chastise you for your actions, might as well remind you of why he is doing so.”

 The shadow manipulator clicked his tongue as his purple fringe came to fall over his eyes, “I should never have started this hero thing, or helped him when Desolation attacked.”

 “But you did, so the question you should be asking yourself now is,” Logan stood up, once again fixing his glasses, “what will you do to honor the path you chose for yourself? Because I did ask you if this is what you truly wanted, and you assured me it was.”

 “What if I changed my mind?” Virgil suggested with a bored expression, earning a stern glare from the man across the room.

 “Then you are out of luck, because I never allowed you to back down on your words or actions for as long as I know you, and it is not now that I will begin,” the answer was simple, but  Logan’s icy tone was more than enough to send a shiver down Virgil’s spine.

 “Right…”

 “Now, I shall return to my laboratory. I’m working on a new project that may aid you in future altercations.” He turned and started to leave, “You may remain in here and proceed with you endless brooding. Do try to take my words in consideration, however. I fail to remember a time where following my advices led you astray.”

 And with that, he was gone, going down the stairs that led to his lab where he would probably remain for the next 24 hours. Virgil sighed, taking a last swig of his beer and hurtling the bottle towards the trashcan across the room, not seeming to care about the acute sound of glass shattering that echoed through the place.

 Maybe it was indeed time to reevaluate his actions. Mr. Brainiac was not one to meddle or give advices, so whenever he did, Virgil knew better than to ignore what he had to say.

* * *

 Patton hummed a small catchy tune while doing the dishes, feeling his heart get filled with content as a triumphant smile decorated his heart shaped lips. He knew better than to directly interfere in his protege’s endeavors, but there was no harm on giving him a little nudge in the right direction, mainly when it was about a certain moody master of shadows. After dinner was finished and the joyful empath retreated to the kitchen to clean it up, Roman offered himself to clean the kitchen that night, but Patton was quick to assure him there was no trouble for him to do it instead, ushering the man out of the kitchen and telling him to rest up or get his mind occupied with one of his ‘flamboyant hobbies’. Roman had left with an indignant huff, “Flamboyant he says. My hobbies are nothing less than great as myself!” muttered the hero while he walked towards his room. Patton had giggled at that, knowing all too well how his golden boy worked. It was just endlessly amusing how such a big and invincible (or so most thought) man could be so easily coaxed into pouting after some light teasing.

 That wasn’t the reason why Patton had been smiling triumphantly, however. That would be due the fact that, 10 minutes later after Roman had retreated to his room, Patton heard the sound of heavy footsteps leading into the living room, followed by the shuffling of keys and the sound of the front door opening and closing with a loud _click._ So Roman had decided to listen to his advice after all. Either that, or he had just left to one of his long walks, which normally happened because he had to make up his mind about some kind of decision that had been bothering him. In either case, Patton’s words clearly had crawled into his friend’s mind like—

 He shivered. _Ugh._ Maybe he should refrain from using anything spider-related in his analogies.

  ** _You may say I_** ** _’m a dreamer, but I’m not the only one._**

Patton was brought back to reality from his musings as the melodic voice of John Lennon filled the apartment, signaling he was receiving a call. The cheerful man quickly washed his hands off the soap and dried them in the closest washcloth, taking the little device in hands and smiling brightly at the name that was displayed in the screen. He answered the call and placed the phone against his ear, his voice sounding excited as he greeted, “Hey, Lo! I was wondering when you would call again~”

 “ _You always say that, Patton. It_ _’s been merely three days since our last contact._ ”

 Heart lips were bought together into a pout, “Aw, so you didn’t miss me at all?”

 “ _Now that would be considered what you call_ _‘a stretch’, the current distance between us is greatly unsatisfactory for me just as it is for you.”_ There was a deep sigh in the other side of the line, all while Patton’s lips once again formed a smile and his eyes sparkled in delight, “ _Alas, it must be done. I trust you have counseled your protege accordingly?_ ”

 “Yep,” he gingerly informed, popping the ‘p’, “Roman was twice as annoyed tonight, though. Are you sure it was a good idea to do this? Maybe we should have waited them to cool down a bit, and I thought we weren’t supposed to directly interfere…?”

 “ _Time is of the essence, Patton. I_ _’m not sure when this new threat is due to arise, but once it does, those two must be in the best possible terms; otherwise, the fate of millions will be entangled with the worst possible outcome._ ”

 Patton lost his smile, his free hand coming to rest on top of the counter he had been resting his hip against, “You saw it again, didn’t you?”

 “ _I saw a distinct pathway, yes._ ” Logan confirmed, causing Patton to bite his lower lip as he felt tension build up inside him, “ _But worry not. No future is set in stone, therefore, we just need to guide the main pieces of the board in the right direction, and we shall claim the match as we have countless other times. It_ _’s simple logic._ ”

 It was Patton’s turn to sigh, “That’s the problem, Logan. We can’t _force_ them walk down the right path, we can only suggest directions and hope they will follow. What if this time is different? They never took this long to—”

 “ _I am aware, love. I am very aware, but you mustn_ _’t feed these thoughts, they will do nothing but hinder you._ ” Logan requested softly, his deep, low voice easily calming Patton as it always did, “ _Let us have faith in them, they have yet to disappoint us._ ”

 “Yeah,” that same warm smile had returned, “you’re right. Like always.”

 A small chuckle echoed through the line, pulling at the strings of Patton’s heart, “ _I am very aware of that as well, although it_ _’s always a delight when you say it._ ”

 “Oh hush, you doofus.” Bright blue eyes rolled in amusement while a faint blush painted his freckled cheeks, “Don’t you have some kind of funky new toy to build?”

 “ _My inventions are not toys—_ ”

 “Goodnight, Lo-Lo~”

 There was a huff, then a chuckle, “ _Goodnight, Patton._ ”

 The line went silent, and Patton cautiously lowered the phone back to the balcony, returning to his task to try and keep at bay the fearful thoughts that so tried to plague his mind. Thoughts of a questionable future, of a dangerous threat, of uncertain bonds that have yet to come to light, if only the ones involved finally decide to commit and accept. It was a lot, and if Patton didn’t quiet down the voices in his head, he knew a migraine was scheduled for that evening.

 He resumed the task, mind wandering away from the ill thoughts and focusing on the warm moments of his talk with Logan, which were still fresh in the back of his mind. Logan’s sultry, methodical tone echoed inside his head with ease, shutting the voices down and filling the empath with all sort of warm and confused feelings he ever got to feel. Being who he was, it was just natural he felt things more strongly than others, and while that can prove to be a problem regarding bad feelings, it was a delight when it was about the good ones.

 A captivating smile adorned his adorable lips, as he allowed Logan’s voice to ground him and his own voice to sing to himself:

  _I hope some day you_ _’ll join us, and the world will live as one~_

* * *

**AMBER** , A COLOR OF _WISDOM_. | **AMARYLLIS** , A FLOWER OF _PRIDE_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, our baby boys make their first appearance............ a very mysterious one at that, lol? Wonder what's up with that talk. 
> 
> And the composed titles will a thing here, I'm a sucker for symbolism. Heh. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Kudos & comments are very much appreciated~


End file.
